


Seeing Her

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospital, Love at First Sight, Non AU, Schmoop, True Love, crackers, i wrote a het fic, really - Freeform, spnkinkmeme prompt but without sex, this is teeth rottingly schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes up post-op and confused, but who is this beautiful woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Seeing Her/Увидев её](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118777) by [Smoking_breath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath)



> Based on meme:  
> I don't care what the pairing is, but I'd like anything based on this video: http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8
> 
> If you can't see the video, the husband has just woken up from surgery and is very disoriented and can't remember some things because of the anesthetic. His wife is with him trying to get him oriented, and to eat his cracker. The second he looks at his wife, he is instantly smitten and compliments her, before she tells him that she is actually his wife. Cue him being very amazed and very happy.
> 
> I just want some post-surgery schmoop, with the character in surgery (P1) being very sweet and amazed at having such a beautiful husband/wife (P2). But really, babe, finish eating your cracker.
> 
> Bonus #1: P1 asks P2 out on a date before P2 tells P1 that they're married.  
> Bonus #2: There is reference to the fact that the real first time P1 saw P2, he/she reacted the same way (instantly attracted/fell in love).

Everything felt….weird. What was…what? Jared opened his eyes. He smelt antiseptic and coolness. All he saw above him was a white checked ceiling. He heard telephones ringing, beepers beeping, people walking. He turned his head and the world span a little, but settled like sand underwater. He thought he saw nurses, and maybe a doctor. A hospital?

“Hosp-pit-tal” he stuttered out remembering his surgery. Well, he obviously survived it then. 

A nurse came and checked his vitals, and seeing he was doing fine, he left. Then another nurse, this time a female, brought him a cracker. 

“Hey darling, here, eat this cracker”. 

Jared didn’t register the ‘darling’, but he took the cracker and, with great difficulty, maneuvered it to his mouth. He still felt funny. “Okay there, eat the cracker”, the nurse told him. 

Jared did as told, nibbling the corners little by little. As he bit off a large chunk and chewed and told the nurse “I need some medicine”. His…insides hurt. 

“They’re bringing you some right now”, she told him as he concentrated on the strange black speck on the ceiling. 

The nurse smiled at him as Jared burped in the middle of “oh my mother…owwww”. He turned his head right and left, the cracker forgotten in his hand. “Can we sit up at all?” Jared felt stuck, he tried to move but felt like he was hung upside down. 

Unsureness registered in her voice “Umm, in a minute, I’ll see if they can lift you up, okay?” Jared had managed a bite of his cracker, unable to quite keep his mouth closed; he chewed with it mostly open. 

Then staring at the pretty lady next to him, he felt confused. Why was she still standing near him? “Did the doctors send you?” He looked her over. “Man you are eye candy”. He flirtatiously pointed out. 

Genevieve stood with the man she loved and through all they’d been together; she couldn’t help but giggle and blush. ‘Oh Jared’, she thought. 

She was still grinning when he continued. “Whoa!” She was like an angel standing there; Jared didn’t understand why this beautiful woman stayed with him. “Man you might be the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen”. She couldn’t possibly be a nurse or a doctor or anyone actually real. “Are you a model?”

Jared’s sweet eyes gazed into hers; Gen couldn’t help but still grin. “Nope, I’m gonna be right here with you”, Jared couldn’t be left alone, “you eat the cracker”. He needed it, but he’d promptly forgotten it. 

“Who are you?” Jared didn’t understand. She didn’t seem to be model either? Maybe she was an angel? Maybe he had died and was now in heaven? With a woman like this with him, Jared didn’t think he cared that much. “What’s your name?” He asked quietly. “What’s your number? I think we should date. I’ll…I’ll buy. Anything you want”. 

Gen, huffed out a little laugh. Her poor Jared seemed a little confused. Poor baby. “My name’s Genevieve. I’m your wife, but I’ll happily date you”. She took his hand into hers and squeezed as Jared’s eyes filled with admiration. 

Jared felt shocked and amazed. She was his wife? This Genevieve was his wife? “You’re my wife?” He gestured to her and then to himself to make completely sure this angel had the right guy. 

“Yeah” slipped Gen a little embarrassed, the head nurse in control of the ward had been watching and grinning at the little exchange. It was adorable. 

“Holy shit” Jared exclaimed as he took another bite, hearing the laughter of his wife. His wife! “Dang” he stated as he considered. “How long?”

Gen giggled some more, clearing the strands of dark hair that had slid in front of her eyes, “just eat your cracker, baby, you’re waking up”. The next question got laughing more. 

“Do we have children?” Poor Jared didn’t even remember his babies!

“We do. A boy, he is with mom”. 

“Man, have we kissed yet?” Gen leant down and pecked poor Jared on his forehead. 

“Yes we have, many times. More than once on camera, too.” She pushed his long floppy hair our of his eyes, “Come on babe, keep eating your cracker. That’s it. ”

“It’s, hard, hard, baby it’s hard” he took another nibble of his cracker and felt confusion again. “Do we call each other ‘baby’?” 

‘We certainly will from now on’, Gen thought as she rubbed his shoulder, amusement at Jared’s love at ‘first’ sight. 

“How long have we’ve been married?” Jared thought he remembered bits, but couldn’t put his finger on everything. He was still getting over the fact that this…stunning woman in front of him was his wife. He felt shivers in parts of his body at the smile she wore. 

“Three years, baby”. 

Jared covered his face in amazement. “Oh my, I hit the jackpot!” Gen responded by pushing his cracker towards his mouth, right. He needed to eat that. As he fumbled and accidentally dropped it near his ear, all he could say was “man”. He found it, and managed to get to his mouth. His eyes closed, wondering if Genevieve would still be there he opened them again. “That’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” he mumbled to himself, dutifully nibbling his cracker. He would do whatever this angel told him to do.

Gen smiled down as Jared opened his eyes again, he looked amazed to still see her there. She had a feeling that Jared thought her some hallucination. “Lemme see your face”, she gathered her long dark hair out of her eyes again, her lips drawn back in the most amused grin she had ever felt, “whoa! You’re teeth are perfect”.

Then his eyes gazed downward, “turn around, turn around” and jerkily motioned with his cracker. 

Gen broke out in full laughter, “no. Eat your cracker”. 

“We’re married?!” he still didn’t fully believe it himself, and he squinted to try and get a better look at her, even though he had the best view. 

“Yes, my darling, we’re married”. 

“Whoaaaa” he whispered. His eyes locked onto the ring on her finger, “I got you that ring?” He saw his wife nod, “man, I must have been really liking you”. 

She huffed out a laugh again as his managed to get the cracker back in his mouth and his arm flop down. “I must have been really liking you, too”. She kissed his hands as he wiggled, trying to get more freedom. She couldn’t help but wince when he winced. She felt his pain, but at least they would be together through all of it. She wouldn’t leave her husband and if their situations were reversed, she knew he wouldn’t leave her either. They loved each other. 

As if right on cue the medicine came, “how’s he going?” The doctor asked as he reached to check on his patient. 

Gen giggled, still encouraging her husband to eat the cracker, patting his floppy brown locks. He had dropped it again. “He seems a little confused at the moment”. 

The doctor smiled friendly, “that’s to be expected with the anesthesia. Once he wakes up he should remember everything, though from what I’ve heard, he’s a little smitten as he is”. 

Jared just noticed the doctor’s arrival, he pointed to Gen, “that’s my wife”. 

“Yes,” spoke the doctor as he checked on the chart, “you are a very lucky man”. 

“Wait…” Jared’s eyes fixed on the doctor, “wait…are you my brother?”

Gen laughed, “no, that’s not Jeff. Eat your cracker, my love”. She guided the wandering cracker towards his mouth again. 

The doctor filled a syringe, “pain killer. This will make him a little drowsy, but he needs it. And of course rest is very important at the moment”. 

As the doctor inserted the syringe into the IV line, Jared felt his world become heavy again, “baby? Bit sleepy”. 

“Yes, I know, don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up”.

“’Night beautiful angel” and he was asleep. Gen rubbed his hand with her thumb, laughing again at the half eaten cracker. If Jared were in his right mind, that cracker would’ve been eaten in 0.2 seconds. But really, Gen didn’t mind. 

She kissed his hand and felt pride fill her. Her husband. Her handsome, wonderful husband. Genevieve had always known that Jared Padalecki was the love of her life. This proved beyond a doubt that he felt the same way about her.  
***

Jared and Genevieve were wrapped around each other on the couch. With the vid ending of him falling asleep, he sat back and laughed, pulling his Gen into him, wrapping his arms securely around her. 

He kissed her on the lips, “I love you. I will always love you”. 

“And I will always love you back”. They sat and cuddled, placing the laptop on the table so it wouldn’t be dropped. “You really don’t remember any of that?”

“No. Not at all”. Laughed Jared. He didn’t, but at least he had the video. 

“You looked like you saw me for the first time”. Gen whispered quietly, her head in Jared’s shoulder. 

“But do you know what, Gen?” He turned down to look into her beautiful eyes.

“What, my love?” She gazed back. 

“That was how I felt when I first saw you on set”. He placed his hand on her belly and she kissed him on the temple. 

“Me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall leave it to your imagination as to his affliction :)


End file.
